Rangers of Perseus
by T.hastings
Summary: A quest that was supposed to lead to happiness ...A broken heart mended by the one goddess who is said to hate all men? A demi-god turned god that takes an oath that he shall not love unless the moon herself opens her heart to help him heal. who is he you ask? his name is Perseus Achilles Orion Jackson and this is his story I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: A friend of mine who i am deciding to colab a story with thought it would awesome for me to do a pertemis fanfic so i shall as i work on this if anyone wants to colab on their favorite parrings i will warn you when i write i get lost in my own stories thank you for all those who reviewed my story he's lost**_


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbreak

_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies - Edna St. Vincent Millay_

**Percy pov**

Gods it's good to be back home good to be back at camp with my friends and amazing girlfriend of two years. You might be wondering well where the _Hades_ did you go that you had to leave? well interesting story so I'll tell you

_Flashback _

_I was sitting on the beach enjoying some peace and quiet when the conch shell was blown signaling either the arrival of a god, demi-god, or an attack my having been the lead in the front lines in the last two wars as soon as i heard the sound i sprung into action while running i vapor traveled to half-blood hill and saw a kid being chased up the hill by five or more hell hounds so i charged i hadn't kept riptide in pen form much after i called in a favor from Hephaestus and had the blade changed into a katana which was sticking out by my neck in the trench coat i was wearing i fought the pack of hell hounds down to it's last member ready to destroy it when i heard the other campers coming apparently so did the kid because he brought out a celestial bronze blade that looked exactly how riptide used to and killed it not before smirking at me as the campers reached the hill i sheathed riptide and turned to see the others. The kid was conviently hunched over as if he just fought of a pack of monsters acting as if his sword was helping him stand when i heard Clarissa coming she had started yelling "what the Hades is wrong with you Jackson why didn't you help the kid!" she shouted i just stood there dumbfounded as i heard a chorus of 'yeah's' and ' the Hades Percy' this son of a gorgon had the nerve to smirk at me for saving his sorry ass oh well let the kid have his little fifteen minutes of fame the same day Lady Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and my girlfriends mom had come to see me she had been waiting at the beach when i arrived the wind had a nice current going and it billowed my coat sideways while i stood there i bowed when i was close enough._

_"to what do i owe the honor of the visit milady?" i said with respect for the goddess of wisdom._

_"how much do you love my daughter Perseus?" she asked i wasn't expecting that but i answered without hesitation "more than my life milady...but might i ask you something?" i said i heard her sigh but she motioned for me to continue my thought so i took a deep breathe " I want to ask you for your blessing to marry annabeth because i'd protect her until the day i die even then " i said looking out to sea i noticed the slightest of smirks on the face of the goddess of wisdom waiting for the reason as to why it was there... i waited and waited in an awkward silence when she finally spoke "you may have my blessing if you complete the twelve labors of Hercules and bring me proof that you've gotten and have eaten an apple from the hersphadies garden are we agreed young one?" she asked " when do i start?" i asked with down right determination in my eyes "NOW!" she shouted and flashed me to the first labor._

_Flashback end's_

so here i am walking to the big house i have been gone for two months as i'm walking i noticed the campers looked shocked to see me more importantly they looked afraid of me for some reason i shrugged it off and continued walking to the big house when i finally reached the big house i noticed chiron seemed...troubled? "chiron what has you troubled my mentor?" i asked probably bringing him from his thoughts " Ah Percy lady Athena said you might return today i take it your quest was a success?" he asked changing the subject " yes chiron it was but please tell me what has upset you so father" i asked you see chiron has always been like a father to me since i came here i even know how to wield a bow now do to all the hunting i had to do to survive. "your mother and step-father died young one Hades made sure they were in eslyium my boy" he said "how?" was all i said before walking off to the beach thinking it would calm me down but what i both saw and heard made my blood boil because there laying on the beach naked under a blanket was my annabeth and the bastard child of Apollo "I love you Annie" he said as he kissed her i thought she would pull away i thought she say she had a boyfriend but instead she kissed him back "i love you to Alex" she said as she kissed him back i was angry no not angry or mad i was damned furious from the shadows i fired a sea-green arrow the struck close to their heads i saw annabeth's eyes widen in realization as i stepped out of the shadows "Percy this isn't what it lo-" i interrupted before she could continue " save it chase do you wanna know why i disappeared this time? it was TO ASK YOUR MOTHER FOR HER PERMISSION TO MARRY YOU!" i shouted "i return two months of doing the twelve labors of Heracles to find you not only sucking faces with Alex Michael's son of Apollo but fucking him as well rot in tartarus chase we're done" i said leaving the beach and the camp on my way into New York into the empire state building int Olympus... 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Acceptance

_To love and to be loved is to feel the sun from both side's David viscott_

Percy pov

I walked to the empire state building i didn't even notice that i destroyed half the camp nor did i unpack my bag i just stopped by the porch of the big house if Chiron noticed my anger he didn't make any indications of it he just let me go when I reached half-blood hill I was both sad and happy sad because the friends all but two that were on my side with these guys were there and dressed as I was in white trench coats as if waiting on me and happy because they sided with me through all of this all of them knowing why I had disappeared and what I went to do all of them except …_her!_ As I neared them clapping Clarisse on the shoulder I strode down half-blood hill with Clarisse falling into stride on my right Connor as we neared the bottom of the hill I stopped in my tracks signaling to the others we had a god coming our way and took to a knee waiting as they all did the same in a flash of flames there stood the goddess Hestia of the hearth and home. When lady Hestia motioned for us to rise I smiled and hugged her "it's good to see you aunt Hestia" I whispered in her ear "yes it is nephew I am sorry that girl did that too you your uncle has a proposition for you though" she replied I smiled "is that all my dear aunt or were you looking for a certain set of people in white trench coats to be your champions?" I asked when she smiled I knew I was right in saying so because the next thing I know we were all covered in a warm flame all of our coats now had a red flame for the trim when she gave us her blessing we now had her powers and she gave everyone the choice to change into an animal everyone soon followed my lead and we all changed into a pride of lions. When we changed back aunt Hestia said something that made each of us grin a bit evilly "Percy dear how about I let you all make an entrance? The guard in the lobby will not give you any trouble at all." She asked "this will be fun" we all said in unison as she flashed away we continued our trek into New York.

**Connors**** Pov**

Once we had begun walking I noticed Clarisse was now curvier than what she was before I had promised my half-brother Chris before he died to love Clarisse with all my heart I smiled at her and saw her look away from me and blush. Katie, Travis, Clarisse and I all agreed not to be to mushy in front of Percy after what just happened he seemed to have become serious no more pranks his eyes lost their mirth he was broken and the Athena spawn is the one who caused it lady Hestia just left after giving us a fantastic idea and we were going to go through with it.

**_After Hestia's Departure_**

**The Fates pov**

we watched what happened with the young demi-god our favorite demi-god to be exact Perseus Jackson had his destiny changed by one of the Olympians making him forget who it was he really loved now said Olympian will pay for it dearly. Rising from our thrones we froze young Perseus companions and flashed to the bottom of half-blood hill watching him in his confusion "_young hero" _Clotho said causing young Perseus to bow "Milady fates to what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked in the most humble of tones "_this was not your fate young Perseus" _replied Lachesis " _you were supposed to have a happy ending on Olympus not with that blasted daughter of Athena someone changed your destiny_ " continued Athropos the look on young Percy's face said it all he was angry no not angry mad know what scratch that Hades he was furious that a sea-green aura erupted around him as if he were from that blasted show these kids watch dragon ball z or something of that nature the earth began to peel away little and giant rocks began surrounding him "who is my real love lady fates?" he asked still humble though seething with rage "could you also give my companions and i the ability to fly like an anime i saw as a kid or the abilities from the two anime i'm about to name" he asked we smiled at his request and nodded to him "_your true love is Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt Aphrodite is the Olympian who changed your destiny do as you see fit and as for the abilities we shall give them both young soul reaper" _we replied in unison as his companions un froze with the basic knowledge of their powers all of whom grinned savagely as they turned to young perseus "we're flying to olympus guy i have a bone to pick with a certain slut of a love goddess" he said taking off in a sea-green blur followed by his four companions as we flashed back to our santuary

_**In Olympus 3 minutes before the five touch New York**_

**No one's pov**

Hestia had just flashed back to Olympus with a devious smirk on her face no one seemed to notice her sitting at her hearth all except Zeus who looked into her memories and saw her plans he too had a smirk on his face as the others argued on Zeus and Hestia held a mental conversation_. "Who knew you could be so devious sister?" Zeus asked clearly shocked "come now little brother I may be the voice of reason on Olympus but I can be chaotic anytime I deem it needed" Hestia said with slight sarcasm in her tone "as I can see sister but do you think the boy will take godhood this time?" he asked slightly nervous of the boys answer " he will take godhood though I doubt he would follow his father and start a chain of demi-gods the daughter of Athena has all but broken the boy he will take up the virgin oath as Artemis, Athena, and I he intends to create an all male group similar to Artemis hunters please inform her that it isn't out of disrespect that he has no wish to lower the values of women he just needs a purpose and company he wants them to be known as the rangers of perseus" she said looking at Zeus. _Everyone in the throne room had gone eerily quiet as the gods heard the roar of not one but five lions at the doors of the throne room Athena the curious one of them all snapped her fingers as the throne room doors opened revealing exactly what they had heard mere seconds ago as the lions entered everyone couldn't help but fix their eyes on the tan lion with the black mane with the silver streak and sea-green eyes as all of them had begun to glow and in seconds there kneeling in front of the gods was none other than Percy Jackson, Clarisse La'Rue, Katie Gardner, Connor Stoll, and Travis stoll each with an arm across their chest as they spoke in unison " My lords and ladies we apologize for interrupting your meeting" "its fine children tell me young nephew would you like to join us on the council?" Zeus asked looking at Percy a little nervously. Percy didn't hesitate in his answer it was quick and rang with finality " I accept uncle" Percy said as he stood there waiting for the attacks to come but…..

_**Oooh Cliff Hanger …**_


	4. Chapter 4 Rangers of Perseus

before Zeus could finish his speech his eyes widened as Percy disappeared in mere seconds only to appear in front of Aphrodite he grabbed her by the neck with his left hand destroying the head rest of her throne putting a crater in the wall his eyes a blaze with flames and power the impact of the hit made her revert to the height of a human everyone in attendance was shocked to say the least all except hestia who sat in her throne with a bowl of pop corn while the others were surprised to here what came out of the young hero's mouth. " you are vain and cruel you do not deserve the title of Olympian let alone goddess you did this to me you made me fall for the daughter of Athena when i actually had love for the moon goddess in this room she was supposed to be my life my love my world now because of you she thinks i'm the one who dumped that sorry excuse of a demi-god." Hearing this made Artemis gasp seven years of hiding how she felt but she still didn't show it on the outside as the man she'd come to admire continued "you stole my true happiness and all for your twisted games!" he roared as the hand around Aphrodite's neck caught fire burning the flesh there and ear splitting cry of pain came from the love goddess as her throat was being burned clean off the other Olympians had tried to get up to help the goddess of love as she cried out in agony "I swear to Chaos creator of all if you come near me Artemis her hunters or my rangers when i become a god i will make you fade" he said in a deathly calm voice his grip on the love goddess tightening you could hear the bones in her neck beginning to break. Through the shear amount of power young Perseus was letting off only four gods were able to rise from their thrones and approach the boy the gods being Zeus, Artemis, Poseidon, and Hestia the six remaining Olympians who could not moved watched as Poseidon grabbed his sons arm that was choking and burning Aphrodite while Hestia and Zeus clapped a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to release her the three were struggling until Artemis spoke "Perseus..." he voice trailing off as the son of Poseidon's grip slackened on the love goddess as he looked back at Artemis to see her trembling where she stood he had taken a step toward her only for her to take a step back the pain returning to his eyes he vanished into the water vapor standing on top of the dome of the throne room on its tip.

**Percy's pov**

hearing that voice the voice was that of an angel calling me i was so lost in my rage that i hadn't even seen my dad aunt or uncle trying to make me release Aphrodite all i did was grip her tighter but when i heard that voice my grip slackened and i had released the love goddess and turned to face the woman i loved in true. What i saw broke my heart because their standing in front of me the woman i loved was trembling scared as if i would hurt her when i went to take a step closer she backed away from me and it destroyed me a little more so i vapor traveled to the tip of the throne room standing there my trench coat billowing in the breeze i could feel the others looking for me but right now i wanted to be alone so i stood there alone under the full moon in peace until i heard a gasp and felt a presence next to me on i recognized because i was standing right under her domain i looked away i was a monster i needed to be put down i had to register the fact that instead of looking down at the city of Olympus i was now looking into the silver eyes of Artemis herself..."d-did you mean what you s-said earlier?" she asked.

I nodded it was weird talking to her about this but i explained to her at the confused look she was giving me "the fates came to me before the giant war" i said

"Oh" was all she said "what did they tell you?" she asked curiously

"they told me you are my true love they told me we were meant to be but an immortal had interfered in my life and i knew only one person had that power and that said person was on the council they told me this person made me fall for the daughter of athena my destiny was and is to be a god but i am forbidden of telling this to anyone except you" i said

"come on the others are waiting on you and i father explained about your group we could you the competition the hunters and i and i'm sure thalia will be pleased if she can date the son of hades" she said as we prepared to flash back down into the throne room where everyone waited including Artemis's two new huntresses


	5. AN

This is not an update

**_it will take some time but i will be redoing chapters five and six my brain thought of chaos so i put it in the story sorry for any inconvience and my over active imagination anyone with ideas please either review or pm me thanks_**


	6. Chapter 6New God

_**In the Throne room before Percy disappeared**_

_**No one's pov**_

never in a millennium had any of the Olympian gods thought that the peace loving son of Poseidon could be that violent no one but hestia knew of the amount of power the demi-god held but she could see it his loyalty to his family and friends knows no bounds we knew that soon the creator would come well hestia knew the Olympians were shocked at what he said about the fates because they never favored any demi-god not at all they all thought or what they used to think at least but hestia knew he was waiting on the boy to say yes to the proposition that comes with the hunting domain she wanted him to have a happy ending after the disaster that was his life she heard talking on the roof of the throne room yet thought nothing of it.

**Zeus's Pov**

The hero of Olympus my favorite nephew I have only seen him that angry once and it was only in the war with the giants. The boys is selfless beyond belief and stronger than my own son Heracles can ever be but to see him disappear and reappear in front of Aphrodite with speeds even Hermes couldn't keep up with is incredible when in front of her i saw him grab her neck and crumble her throne and force her to his own height i watched him choke her and tell her off when he got to the part about the fates all of us except hestia who sitting in her throne eating popcorn while watching it wasn't til we heard Aphrodite scream in pain that we realized he had begun burning her with Greek fire the only four that were able to rise were me Artemis Poseidon and Hestia. my siblings and i had tried to get him to release her but it only increased the heat and his strength it wasn't until Artemis spoke that his grip slackened and he released Aphrodite i turned to look at my daughter she was trembling with fear afraid of the man we all knew she loved he took a tentative step toward her only for her to back away in fear the obvious hurt he felt in that action caused him to disappear into water vapor the four of young Perseus's friends stood there watching apollo take Aphrodite away but what drew our attention to the roof of the throne room was an amplified melodious voice and an acoustic guitar.

_**10 minutes before Artemis finds him and 5 after he appeared on the dome of the throne room**_

_**Percy's pov**_

I was hurt and i managed to scare the love of my existence i pulled on the guitar pick pendant the fates gave me as a gift and held my acoustic guitar as a microphone some how appeared in front of me i began to sing

_A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._  
_A thousand lies have made me colder_  
_And I don't think I can look at this the same._  
_All the miles that separate_  
_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind._  
_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

_[Chorus]_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._  
_And when the last one falls, when its all said and done._  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

surely enough the whole of Olympus had stopped moving and stood there watching me the Olympians having come outside as soon as i had started to sing even Apollo had come from the infirmary to sing I was hurt seeing the fear in her eyes it hurt me bad and i never wanted to see that again i never want to be the reason Artemis is afraid i want to be reason she laughs not cry but i was a monster so i stood their singing out all my pain and frustration i needed to get it all out soon enough my friends i had left and i had appeared in an amphitheater with our instruments out i had started on another song i knew

_Cold as ice_  
_And more bitter than a December_  
_winter night_

_That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth_

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

_**Katie's pov**_

Oh Percy you deserved to have a happy ending but you never got that all because Aphrodite wanted to use your love life like a soap opera i hope you destroyed her voice box. No one deserves to have to hide that much pain from their friends no one deserves to be hurt that bad but he was Percy has always treated me like a sister so when i saw him leaving camp i followed him those of us who still followed Percy always wore a white trench coat so that we could distinguish our own against the horde that followed that son of a gorgon Alex Michael son of Apollo some how we all ended up in the amphitheatre with our instruments and followed Percy as he sung his heart free.

_**Athena's pov**_

Curse my daughter and my sister Aphrodite for breaking this man.

_**Hades pov**_

damn that daughter of Athena and Aphrodite for playing games with my nephew "_everyone why not make him a god while he's singing i don't think he wants to be in the throne room or even on Olympus right now" _i stated to my siblings and fellow council members hoping they'd agree to the choice "_yes brother i agree let's do it now give my son his time to heal" replied Poseidon he hated seeing his son in pain more than Zeus or i ever could "please do it I Swear on the river Styx and Lord Chaos uncle Zeus that I will not break Artemis's heart if i can help it" _came the voice of our nephew i was shocked to see him singing though staring straight at Zeus when a new presence made itself known

_**Third person pov**_

the entire amphitheatre had started to darken considerably when the darkness receded there in front of everyone stood a man as tall as Perseus with black hair and black and silver eyes with galaxies on his clothing _**"alright Olympians close your mouths now who swore on my name twice no**_** less"** the man said "I did lord chaos" replied Perseus from his perch on the stage _**" you understand young Perseus that though i do favor you over all the hero's in history that if you break this vow both vows you will cease to exist?"**_retorted chaos " yes i understand chaos" he shot back _**"very well Perseus i will save the Olympians the trouble and make you a god not just any god you will become the new chaos i wish to fade and because i know you don't like powers being handed to you you must unlock your new abilities use this power wisely grandson i shall be watching from the fade"**_said chaos as he raised his hand to change percy from demi-god to god he was stopped by percy "as much as i'd love to be your heir lord chaos i think being an olympian will be just fine"percy replied looking at chaos** "then an olympian you shall be the god of:**_**the sea's, time, chaos, order, battle, war, hunting , hero's , swordsmanship, and**_** immortality" **with that chaos's form flicker and went back to the void


	7. Chapter 7First Hunt Pt1

**Percy's pov**

Chaos is a cool guy once you talk to him once i had stopped playing i looked at everyone including Artemis our eyes locked for the smallest of seconds before i turned away with Travis and Connor taking the pledge in stride next to me by the time they were done pledging their loyalties and i had given them my blessing once we were on the edge of Olympus and jumped off once we hit ten thousand feet we took off sea-green with blue streaks following we were headed to a place i hate a place that was now one of my domains we were headed to camp half-blood. Soon enough we reached the border of manhattan and long island i assume that Artemis would have flashed her and thalia back to camp half blood where the hunters were for now and sure enough as soon as the thought came so did an iris message from thalia once we hit the ground.

"PERCY!" she shouted

"what's up thals?" i asked

"i take it you connor and travis are close?" she asked "yes why what's happened?" i replied slightly worried

"nothing Chiron said he sensed a strong godly presence headed this way and now the campers even some hunters are running around like chickens with their heads chopped off chiron said the presence was coming with his rangers of something that nico said he wanted to sign up for?" she said

"this should be fun then we'll be there soon i gotta meet up with leo" said as i get ready to swipe through this iris message "later thalia this is gonna make your old man jealous" i said swiping through the message as soon as i swipe through the iris message as a rope ladder lowers in front of us looking above us i see the argo two once were aboard leo asks to join the rangers looking at it i sighed and called Conor and Travis over so they can say the oath together "I pledge myself to the god perseus I pledge to protect those i love and stay loyal to lord Perseus to the end of days i forswear any and all romantic love unless it is true i swear this by the styx!" they said in unison i smiled at this as we all stood on the edge of the argo 2 and fell off it backwards from one hundred thousand feet in the air we could already hear the beginnings of shoot to thrill off the mega boom box the apollo campers had dodging fireworks and lightning strikes from uncle Zeus at fifty thousand feet we made a four point star and spun like a buzzsaw when we reached twenty thousand feet we spun in a four color tornado head first reaching fifty feet we stopped spinning and landed on the stage of the amphitheatre with a thunderous boom a smirk creeping to my face while the smoke covered us the olympians had flashed in

_**Before the departure of percy **_

_**No one's pov**_

All of Olympus was at a standstill at the sound of Percy singing away the pain and hurt he had held onto for so long when the song was over they were even more surprised to see that chaos had appeared and basically made the young god a primordial on the Olympian council he was too powerful not to be on the council hell everyone had been surprised to see chaos fade once he stopped playing everyone noticed he made eye contact with one goddess in particular before he and his two remaining companions walked to the edge of olympus and jumped only to shoot back into the sky as sea-green and blue blurs heading to camp half-blood to see the new olympians entrance to his domains and as the new god foretold zeus was jealous once the young god and his companion landed Zeus stood from his throne _**"Welcome our youngest Olympian Perseus Jackson god of the sea's, time, chaos, order, battle, war, hunting , hero's , swordsmanship,**_ _**immortality and leader of the rangers of perseus any male demi-god wishing to join him stay after the camp fire!"**_boomed Zeus just as the dust cleared the stood Percy Jackson,Travis and Connor Stoll and Leo Valdez each in a trench coat with different types of flames on the trim of each coat all in all they were badass "he is correct anyone wishing to join can euther stay or pray to me in the morning because that afternoon we shall be going after a group of drakons"replied percy


	8. Chapter 8First Hunt Pt2

_She knows not what the curse maybe, And so she weaveth steadily, And little other care has she, The lady of Shalott.~Alfred Lord Tennyson _

**Artemis pov**

I sat in the amphitheater with my hunters and the campers and watched Perseus and his companions do their little entrance and I must say I am impressed. When father had announced who the fifteenth Olympian was the campers were shocked to see the man who lead them through two wars when the spawn of Athena saw him she looked like she wanted to run to him, but before she could he had a sea-green arrow pointing at her last i checked he was horrible at archery til i felt a presence enter my mind _"I was terrible at archery but two months in the wild and five in Alaska I became a natural at it I must say I love it even more than when I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn"_ the voice said.

_"Perseus?" I asked._

_"yes Artemis it's me" Percy said_

_"if you don't mind my asking what powers do your rangers have?" I asked quite curious._

_"All in do time just know all my rangers can shoot a bow better than they used to"he said._

_"Alright" I said._

I watched as he handed each of his current members a ruck sack much like the hunters but it was sea-green, once he finished handing out the ruck sacks he sent his rangers to pack and prepare for tomorrow. I watched with my hunters as his boys left he descended off the stage of the amphitheater his stride with some hidden purpose,when he started to go passed me it seemed as if time had slowed down as I looked at him from the corner of my eye my heart was racing his wind blown shoulder length black hair sun kissed tan and his sea-green eyes I wanted to melt. As he walked by he smiled as he headed to the beach looking into those eyes I see loss and sadness as well as knowledge beyond his years before Poseidon faded he made his only demigod son his heir to his seat of power and ruler of the seas when he saw his father go down at enchaldeus hand he erupted and made all gods and demigods stand down the malicious intent in his voice left no room for argument we backed away as the giants surrounded him I remember it well Athena hasn't been the same since.

_**Flashback**_

_I was currently fighting gration with my hunters trying to get in his defenses when I heard the voices of two different people there was a bellow of anguish as I looked over to see Poseidon shielding Athena with his body. I smiled as he finally admitted he loved her as enchaldeus fired an energy beam into his back looking down at my sister I see her trembling shaking her head the only words out of her mouth were barely a whisper 'Poseidon why...?' he smiled at her and mouthed three words before his form flickered and he faded' I love you'. There behind Athena standing wide eyed at where his father had once stood in front of my sister stood Perseus Jackson heir to the seas his sea-green eyes both darkening and brightening at the same time he had held his hand out and his fathers trident now his flew into his hands he looked pissed I heard him mumble "Artemis get Athena and tell every god and demigod if they get in my way I will cut them down...they will pay for what they've done" he said with absolute malice in his tone, I stood their as his eyes changed from green to every color of a gods domains or future domains._

"_GO! NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE PATIENCE I HAVE LEFT!" he thundered._

_With that I went over to Athena and flashed my hunters away as well the gods each took a section of demigods and flashed them to safety as we watched the son of Poseidon fade our giant counter parts saving the bane if my sister and his father for last before we watched him take down giaia as well all by himself._

_**Flashback ends**_

**Percy pov**

After giving the boys their bags and sending them to pack and get ready for tomorrow I headed to the beach as soon as I hit the beach I began to visibly relax it's been two years since the giant war two years since my father faded and made me the new gods of the seas,earth shaker, storm bringer and the father of horses. I grimaced at the memory because of whom he sacrificed himself for I bear no grudge against Athena because she loved him in truth just as he did her. So I couldn't be mad that he sacrificed himself for that son of a gorgons mother either way I needed to rest soon I was possibly going to have some new recruits to deal with, getting ready to leave the beach I sensed Artemis standing behind me as I held my trident in my hand riptide on my back I sighed sitting in the sand in a meditative pose with the trident across my lap. I sat like this for maybe thirty minutes before I felt her presence in front of me the third titan-giant war cost me a lot but I won't let anything else be taken from me not without a fight...

_**Authors Note: **__**Poseidon was not meant to be in the earlier chapters because he faded protecting Athena from her bane shielding her with his body he named Percy the heir of his titles and the seas**_


	9. Chapter 9Apollo vs Perseus

_**~Next Day~ The amphitheater**_

_**No one's pov**_

The amphitheater was buzzing with the voices of the male campers as they waited for Lord Perseus to enter. They knew he hated formalities and instructed anyone who went to the amphitheater to call him Percy for now, but the demigods knew it was respectful to call any god or goddess 'Lord' or 'Lady' no matter how much they hated it which they knew he did. The demigods soon fell silent as they felt his presence and fell silent as he walked into the amphitheater he was looking around him and sighed as he smirked after seeing a so called '_boy'_ with a feminine build among the ranks of prospective rangers and he smirked this was going to be entertaining to see and do.

_**Percy's pov**_

That girl is a disgrace to my cousin Athena to think I wouldn't know her when I see her let alone to think she'd be able to win me back now that I was a god I am going to have some fun with this before I let her leave here, but how to do it is the question? She had on her invisibility cap hmm... ah ha I got it! Turning toward the new recruits I looked at each of them "all recruits under thirteen leave those who haven't had proper training as well" I said as soon as the words left my mouth a half of the amphitheater left that left me with around twenty new recruits two of them I recognized one being my cousin nico di'angelo son of Hades and Malcolm rogers son of Athena at the front of the group looking around I smirked she was still there. "can one of you tell me how you find out if you are being watched if your opponent is invisible and weather or not they are male or female?" I asked looking around as Malcolm took over.

"you can tell if your being watched by ranging out your senses sir it is handy for any and all swordsman to know weather or not your adversary is male or female depends on their scent and weather or not that person has their 'monthly visitor' if they are female or they are simply breathing to hard" he said. I smiled an encouraging smile towards Malcolm he had been right after all "tell me Malcolm do you know who it is that is watching us?" I asked.

"yes sir I do" he replied.

"good now all of you I want you to do as Malcolm had said and search for our little intruder when all of you find her and guess who she is then she may leave" I said loudly so annabeth can hear me. Once I said that everyone set to work to find annabeth when everyone finally found her I looked to where she was still frozen "good job everybody annabeth chase I warn you now come anywhere near me or my rangers I won't hesitate to really humiliate you if you think I'm going to be getting back with you anytime soon you are wrong I have no intentions of doing that I do not love you I hate you the only reason you are not in tartarus is because of my cousin Athena" I said allowing her to leave. Turning back to the recruits I looked each in the eye " as you recite the oath your clothes will undoubtedly change you must come and choose the blade most a accustomed to your personality and powers the blade itself with glow with power when it chooses you as its partner, now repeat after me" I said.

"I pledge myself to the god Perseus I pledge to protect those i love and stay loyal to lord Perseus to the end of days i forswear any and all romantic love unless it is true i swear this by the Styx!" we all said in unison. As the glow died down each of them had shoulder length hair with different style trench coats the wind swirling around them as each new member grabbed the sword in front of them when the smoke cleared the hunters were gaping in awe at the rangers of Perseus standing in the middle of the amphitheater arms crossed with Perseus at the spear head of it all as they strode toward the entrance of the amphitheater as they passed by the hunters.

_**Artemis pov**_

My hunters and I were at the archery range when we saw a very bright light coming from the amphitheater so we decided to check it out. As we approached the light the girls had to look away or put on sunglasses to block out the light as the dust began to swirl around the center of the amphitheater. When the dust cleared there in the middle of it all stood Perseus and his rangers standing with their arms crossed when they finally took notice of us the strode to the entrance of the amphitheater as we stood their gaping as they past by us heading most likely toward the border of camp when a golden flash intercepted him it was my twin brother Apollo and he looked rather pissed. The question remains is why is he so pissed? Does it have to do something with me and Perseus being cordial? As soon as the thought entered my mind I saw Apollo walk up to Percy with a little to much swagger he soon changed direction and came at me with his godly fist I shut my eyes thinking I'd feel pain, but what I felt was a blast of wind instead there in front of me with his sword blocking my brother was Perseus. Seeing this my hunters gasped I silently told them to play along that this was a test set up by my father for Perseus and his rangers that I knew a few of them had crushes on some of his brothers. I soon felt myself and my hunters being dragged away to Olympus all the god lings were in on fathers plan we were to be chained all over Olympus with celestial bronze chains suspended above everyone to see what he'd do.

**Percy pov**

I had blocked Apollo from attacking Artemis no one and I mean no one attacks the woman I love I heard my rangers gasp and saw Apollo flash out,but not be for saying 'if you all want to see them again we're going to make Artemis fade.' I knew if they had to be anywhere it would be on Olympus I looked up into the sky my eyes determined the rangers and I went to the arena to train before, we made our move once we finished I gave them the knowledge on how to use the powers I had blessed them with and soon we were off to Olympus.

Getting to the empire state building was no easy task it seemed uncle Hades had unleashed half of tartarus to block us off but we fought like demons, reaching the empire state building I knew we'd have a fight I sensed they were ready and waiting for us instead of coming in the elevator I flashed us into Olympus what I saw made my immortal blood boil. There suspended in front of the throne room was Artemis looking around Olympus I saw the hunters in the same position I could feel minor gods guarding the hunters while I felt the rest of the Olympian council guarding Artemis, but this didn't stop us we split up me going for Artemis the rangers going for the specific hunter that they loved. Walking forward for maybe thirty minutes I soon came across ares and we began fighting I had no time for this so I knocked him out and threw him off Olympus I did this eleven more times. When I got to Apollo I disappeared only to reappear on top of the archway Artemis was chained by and stabbed it with riptide holding her unconscious form under my arm I saw nico leaving with Thalia in his arms I called black jack and attached my chariot to him as I put Artemis in it I told nico to put Artemis in my tent as I turned and charged Apollo I hadn't noticed the yellow flower pedals around him til they blocked my sword. (a/n basically the fight like ichigo vs. byakuya)


	10. Chapter 10 confession and drakons

**Third person pov**

After damn near bringing Olympus to its knees Percy and his rangers had freed the hunters that they were in love with he flashed them all to a clearing as the rangers let the girls go and had set up camp the rangers each put a hunter in their tent and left. Perseus stood with Artemis in his arms when his boys were returning from their tents he took Artemis to his own and lay her down tucking the moon goddess into his bead with nectar and ambrosia and left. As soon as he left his tent he went to the dinning table where the rangers were waiting ready to both eat and get the orders for their hunt so with that they had begun discussing what to do about the horde of drakons.

When Artemis awoke she found herself staring at a sea-green and gold trimmed roof of a tent she looked around to see where she was and who had brought her here more importantly where her hunters were. Sitting up she noticed her usual silver hunters garb and changed, once dressed she noticed the nectar and ambrosia and soon ate and drank both with a note next to the chalice.

_Dear Artemis,_

_should you awaken you will find me by the lake thirty feet north of my tent your hunters are fine they are sleep or eating in bed I wish a word with you soon..._

_yours truly_

_Percy._

Having read the note she set off to find him. Artemis was confused by this man greatly him and his rangers, when she reached the beach of the lake she saw him sitting there in a meditative state not opening his eyes or acknowledging his presence he simply sat there as if he were waiting on her to speak. Looking at him from where she stood she knew he was immensely powerful and that he could kill anything with a simple flick of his wrist.

**Percy's pov**

We almost brought Olympus to it's knees to save Artemis and her hunters though I am a new god I never imagined being that powerful. After tucking Artemis in I headed for the lake thirty feet north of my tent where I sat in meditation Malcolm had come to get me for dinner yet I was not hungry so I sent him on his way back to camp. In the middle of my meditation I felt a presence enter the beach on the lake side it was the presence of the goddess that I loved I'd know her scent anywhere the scent of the forest pine and lemons assaulted my nose as she came to sit in front of me I waited for her to speak.

"why have you called me here Perseus?" asked Artemis.

"to confess" I replied looking in her moon silver eyes.

"confess to what Percy?" she asked softly though confused.

"nothing but my immortal love for you" I retorted.

"Oh" was all she could say.

She seemed rather stunned that I would love her though I can not blame she had been without the company of a man who was undying loyal to those he cared for. I knew she was stunned because I was not like other men and she knew it because she respected me for it she knew I was in love with her because she knew I'd go to the ends of the earth for her. We had been leaning toward each other when nico and thalia burst through the underbrush.

"Percy! Lady Artemis! A horde of drakons are attacking camp!" they said in unison I sighed and got to my feet only one thought in mind 'here we go.'

**Authors note:**

**sorry that the chapter it short I'm getting a writers block anyone with ideas for chapter 11 please review.**


	11. Chapter 11AN

**Authors Note:**

_**for anyone who thinks my writing sucks if you hate my damn story do not **__**FUCKING READ IT!**__** I enjoy some small suggestions but to out right try and tell me i need to do something im good at how about you live my fucking life and see if you can control the shit going on with you**_


	12. Chapter 12Fading Athena Missing Annabeth

**Athena's pov**

I had to laugh at my own daughter I mean really? Did she honestly think he'd get back together with her as soon as he became a god? The girl is a disgrace to the title of wisdom but,she is my daughter. I watched her sneak into the amphitheater where Percy and his new recruits were her pride and lust for power brought this on her not me so I was kind of happy my son showed her her place for me even if I was the cause of _his_ fading the boy doesn't blame me one bit. I remember it as if it were yesterday

**Flashback**

_I was fight enchaldeus the bane of wisdom with my daughter annabeth looking around I noticed Poseidon and young Perseus had just finished off polybotes the others were still having trouble in my moment of distraction polybotes took the chance to blast my daughter and I back from him. I tired myself out and he knew it the giant having raised his hand with a gray energy beam ready to smite me I knew I had lost and I was waiting for the pain of the blast but, it never came because there in front of me using his body as a shield to protect me was my millennium old crush Poseidon. I sat there tears falling from my eyes trembling shaking my head left and right as I heard his screams watching him fall to his knees his form starting to flicker in and out of existence I looked at him through tears and all I heard from my own mouth was 'Poseidon...why?' the smile I could never grow tired of as his form flickered a few more times before I saw him mouth three words 'I love you' then he faded right in front of my eyes and I cried. Before I completely lost all will to fight as the love of my existence was now gone I heard an angry roar of pain and anger looking behind me I see young Perseus standing there both shocked and pissed no not pissed he was furious any and all playful sarcastic attitude he had was gone he held out his hand and his fathers trident shot into it he began to grow not the fifteen feet tall of us gods but seventy feet tall passed that of even the giants I had heard him mumble something and saw my sister Artemis looking between him and I for a second before the earth began to peel away around him as lightening flashed and columns of light flashed behind him he roared._

"_GO NOW BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE PATIENCE I HAVE LEFT!"_

_with that I felt myself being helped to stand by my sister and daughter as the remaining Olympian forces pulled out of the battle. Having flashed back to the Olympus over the empire state building in new york we called iris in to show us the battle in Greece. What we saw was not the fun loving carefree son of Poseidon that we all knew and loved what we saw was an arch of destruction the way he wielded both riptide and the trident of the sea was outstanding every giant that was born to oppose us had been completely destroyed. The last to go was Phyporion and giaia those two he tortured and he was brutal when he finished with them both giaia and the giant king faded he had soon appeared in the throne room of the gods and walked over to his fathers old throne placing the trident in it's holder he sat down claiming his birth right though, he was still technically a demigod my father started with his reward first._

"_in light of my brothers fading nephew what is it you wish of us?" asked my father Zeus._

"_my aunt and uncle their thrones back they deserve it I will accept your offer on that condition as well as you allow me time to grieve for my father as well as my mortal parents" he replied._

"_so be it nephew it shall be done" he replied to my sons request._

_Looking over at the boy I could see he was upset and distraught of both losses I took this time to try and apologize._

"_Percy I -" but he interrupted before I could finish._

"_you have no need to apologize mother my father loved you in truth not amphrite and I see you loved him in truth as well all is forgiven" he replied I watched as he got up as I began to tear up and walked over to me he hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder I was happy he didn't hate me at all. Having heard this I looked to see the campers and gods shocked I sighed and explained why he called me mother after erasing annabeth's memory of what he said and sending her back to camp_

_**Flashback ends**_

I am happy that my son doesn't hate me one bit Percy is my first natural born son a son of wisdom and sea._ I_ was flying my chariot because I didn't want to flash into my sons camp without warning when out of nowhere violet bolts of lightening began flashing trying to strike me down I was weaving around them until one of the bolts caught me blowing up my chariot my last thought before I went unconscious was of my two favorite children 'Percy...' 'Annabeth...' she had been kidnapped when she went to visit her father 'Fredrick Chase'.

**Percy pov**

I was taking a small nap in my tent having a dreamless sleep when Morpheus showed me my mother being struck down by a violent flash of lightening her chariot exploding on impact. She was falling from over twenty thousand feet above the Atlantic I shot up in my bed shaking my head and flashed into my clothes and shot into the air my voice carrying across the camp of rangers and hunters waking everyone.

"MOTHER!" I screamed taking off from the clearing heading in the direction of the Atlantic ocean the last view I have of the camp is of Artemis calling her moon chariot and nico and Malcolm trying to catch up to me, I was now using the water vapor in the air to both track my moms descent as well as to slow it down as soon as I was over water I flew low. Going faster than the speed of sound splitting the water as I went I kept thinking how I'd never reach her and how I'd already lost my father to the void I was not losing anymore loved ones, and began to pick up speed looking behind me I could see Nico and Malcolm closing in on me pushing themselves to keep up as well as a silver chariot following them looking in front of me I could see the falling form of my mother seeing her body that way made me fly faster. As soon as I was under her I shot into the air to try and stop her descent holding my arms out I caught her limp flickering form and knew that blast was making her fade she'd lost too much ichor already, not wasting time I flew in the direction of new york to Olympus and hopefully to Apollo in time but my mothers voice broke my thought train as I looked down at her with tears in my eyes speeding past Nico,Malcolm, and Artemis.

"I am and always will be proud to have had you as a son" she said.

"No mother hold on we'll get you to Apollo hold on" I said trying to keep the tears away.

"Percy my baby boy I am fading you won't reach Olympus in time" she said he form flickering.

"i-i can't lose you too" I said trying to push my body faster.

"yo-your sister ha-has been kid-kidnapped" she said.

"no no no mom stay with me please" I pleaded.

"I am so sorry" she said before her form flicked one last time as she faded.

I stopped in my flight path looking at my arms the arms where my mother Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy faded, my demigod sister was missing kidnapped from her fathers home in San Francisco in all my pain and rage the earth began to tremble as the air currents around me became heavy I let it all out all of the broken unkempt emotions I hid away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I roared as small to large rocks began to surround me as I let out all my pain and suffering whoever was stupid enough to kidnap annabeth would soon learn it to be unwise to kidnap the sister of the first born of two Olympian gods...


	13. Chapter 13 Control & Revelations

**Artemis pov**

When I saw Percy shoot into the sky to catch someone I didn't know who it was at first until he came back this way as he got closer I recognized the fading form of my sister Athena as he shot past us. I watched the man heading toward Olympus hoping to reach my brother but in vain I watched his back tense and his whole form become rigid looking around I soon realized as I looked around that his powers were now running wild the sea is in turmoil around us. Turning my gaze to the son of Hades and my sister I see the one known as Malcolm raise his wrist to his mouth.

"ranger's we got trouble level delta sigma" he said over the gale force winds.

"Malcolm you don't mean?" someone answered over the static it sounded like Thalia brother Jason.

"yeah jase his last immortal parent gone" Malcolm replied.

"should I bring the other gods?" he asked.

"no I can feel them coming here now" Malcolm answered.

Looking behind me I could see multiple dots coming in fast I could also sense my father and the other gods coming to join us my aunt Hestia included which didn't surprise me at all she treated Percy as if he were her son but, I didn't think even her melodic voice could get through to him I watched her as she stood on my fathers chariot her arms crossed over her chest her poker for the hearth on her waist as if it were a sword. Once everyone was next to Malcolm, Nico, and I did I notice that each one of Perseus's rangers set my hunters in my chariot 'he taught them well in regards of respect toward women' I thought to myself. I watched as Hestia walked off of fathers chariot and through all of our ranks to the front as chaos appeared in the same instance looking at Percy worried for the boy no not boy man, soon chaos turned to me and put his index finger on my forehead giving him a confused look he explained.

" I don't want you crashing your chariot so I gave you the abilities he has" he said as a silver trench coat appeared around me as I walked off the chariot and surprisingly had not fallen into the water. I walked over to chaos and aunt Hestia slightly afraid of the man I loved again sensing my apprehension my aunt put her hand on my shoulder and looked at her showing her how I felt.

"he needs you Artemis" she said.

" I'm afraid aunty" I replied.

"of what my niece?" she asked.

"that he'll hurt me I'm afraid that if he ever lost control like now he'll hurt me" I answered like a scared child. She smiled at me telling me to wait for her to call me so I stood behind chaos holding onto his leg hiding behind him in the form of a five year old as she and three of the rangers walked toward him the rangers with drawn swords waiting as tendrils of water began attacking. Looking at everything in front of me I see the rangers moving as if this were a graceful dance around her defending her from each one until she stood in front of him matching her power level to his.

**Hestia pov**

Now I maybe a peace loving goddess but even I know when it's time to fight and when someone is either angry or grief stricken. Looking over to Athena's throne I see it still standing but it lost some of it's shine as if its occupant had died or in an immortals case faded, that's when it hit the biggest earthquake Olympus or earth has felt in years and I could only guess who it is that's controlling this I just hope I am wrong. I looked to the others to see if the felt it to or even realized who it was that was doing this looking at Zeus I nodded to his silent question as I stood up heading toward Olympus's edge waiting. When they arrived near me I told Zeus where to go I could feel it something has broken him a true hero when were reached the Atlantic ocean it was in utter chaos through the storm I see a silver chariot and a bunch of men in coats surrounding it I soon come to recognize my niece as the rangers part ways to let us in. when we got next to Artemis I stepped off of Zeus chariot and walked to the front the winds whipping my coat like crazy soon as I got there chaos appeared first looking at Percy worried before he turned to Artemis and gave her the powers that Percy's rangers have after explaining he didn't want her to crash her chariot. I watched Artemis as she walked off of her chariot toward me I smiled at her gently I watched her as she stopped a foot behind me her silver eyes wide with fear her form trying to change but she wouldn't let it sensing her apprehension I stepped up to her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"he needs you Artemis" I said.

" I'm afraid aunty" she replied.

"of what my niece" I asked.

"that he'll hurt me I'm scared that if he ever lost control like now he'll hurt me aunty I don't want to be scared of him I love him I truly love him and he's told me twice now yet I am afraid of him" she said.

I smiled at her signaling three of Percy's rangers as they stepped in front of me as tendrils of his energy began attacking as they blocked the attacks I walked around him to see him on his knees in tears.

"Artemis make it stop please make it stop" he said through sobs holding his head.

"Percy its Hestia I need you to relax" I said/

He looked at me through tear filled eyes though they were glazed over as if he was seeing something else other than whats in front of him. I noticed he was shaking his head left and right muttering to himself

"no no no no no NOOOOOOO!"he bellowed.

Knocking back everyone including chaos all except Artemis who was now in a form similar to Percy's age as she looked at him all the fear and trepidation that once held her in place was gone replaced by the determination to save the man she loved. I watched in awe as she approached him slowly when she reached him she grabbed his hands from his head and kissed him square on the lips when she parted she began to sing as I followed her lead chaos having given everyone the same power except Zeus.

_**Artemis**_

_**many nights we've prayed with**_

_**no proof anyone could hear. In **_

_**our hearts a hopeful song we barely**_

_**understood. Now we are not afraid**_

_**although we know there's much to fear.**_

_**We were moving mountains long before **_

_**we knew we could.**_

As she sang she approached my brother and sister intertwining their hands as the hunters gathered around her taking the chorus with the help of his rangers.

_**Hunters and Rangers**_

_**there can be miracles when you believe**_

_**though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.**_

_**Who knows what miracles you can achieve**_

_**when you believe. Somehow you will, you **_

_**will when you believe.**_

I smiled at my family who wouldn't it took the youngest Olympian of our band of immortals to realize it not to mention the leaders of both groups as well as said groups found love.

_Hestia_

_in this time of fear,when prayer so_

_often proved in vain, hope seemed_

_like the summer birds too swiftly_

_flown away. Yet now I'm standing_

_here (__**Artemis: now I'm standing here)**_

_with heart so full I can't explain seeking_

_faith and speaking words I never thought_

_I'd say._

I watched helpless as four silver arrow embedded themselves in his body when I looked behind me I saw four hunters with their bows out. When I looked back in Percy's direction I saw him falling I then heard an agonized scream when I looked it came from Artemis

"PERCY!" she yelled.


	14. Chapter 14 flashbacks and protection pt1

_**Percy's pov**_

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings of the other presence around me I only focused on one presence itself on one goddess to be precise Artemis, hearing her voice the melodious sound the storms stopped and the waters calmed as soon as her lips touched my own I wrapped my arms around her waist when we parted I looked around at everyone as my eyes widened the last thing I heard was Artemis screaming for me as I fell.

"PERCY!" she yelled as my aunt Hestia grabbed her and held her from following me while scowling at four of Artemis's hunters as I prepared to give into the dark void that is unconsciousness I heard thunder rumble over head and I saw flashes of violet lightening I watched in horror as artemis was struck and disappeared I knew who had taken her and I knew what I had to do to get her back I know she is in the void being held captive just like my mother and father I remember the conversation dad and I had before the second giant war.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in the desert deep in Japan training with one of the Japanese gods of death izamyi learning to control the powers they had blessed me with in a word I was basically training to become a soul reaper one would say when I first received riptide I could faintly hear the voice of the blade calling to me. During my time in Japan I have become accustomed to speaking their native tongue as if it were ingrained into my mind hardwired just as ancient Greek is I was in the middle of learning a new technique with riptide when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me._

"_Hello izamyi may I borrow my son for a few minutes?" asked my father Poseidon._

"_very well Poseidon you may the boy is humble yet vicious on the battlefield it is my pleasure to help him unlock the abilities the morai have blessed him with as he can teach his friends long after I have faded to the void" she replied as she smiled at me and my father._

"_Thank you izamyi I really do appreciate this do tell your twin brother hello for me" he said smiling back. I watched my father in pride because I honestly am happy to see him it's been a long time since I have seen him being a god only makes it that much harder to spend time with him we all have our domains to look after I released the sea green light in my eyes from my spiritual pressure and walked over to him as we grasp forearms._

"_It's been many a decade father to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked with a smile._

"_yes it has Percy I was wanted to tell you this for so long son" he said with a smile and tears in his sea green eyes a green that matches my own my unruly windblown hair had become longer as the years past I had trained hoping to return to those close to my heart to the one goddess I knew that meant the world to me even if she didn't know it…getting off track picking up the true form of riptide a celestial bronze and imperial gold large cleaver blade as I went to place it on my back it wrapped itself in the sea green chainmail like gauze wrap (much like ichigo's zangetsu) I began walking as my dad fell into stride next to me._

"_Percy do you know why it is that you are extremely powerful?" my dad asked as we walked._

_I looked at him strangely for a minute I had always assumed I was as powerful as I was because of him now he's making it seem as if I am actually not a demi-god I thought for a while as the silence enveloped us until I voiced my thoughts._

"_I had assumed that I am as powerful as I am now is because I am the son of the Olympian sea god though there were time I wondered why I understood things faster than most demi-gods and have better reflexes than most half-bloods was because I might not actually be a half-blood at all but an immortal already" I replied to his question. To say my father was shocked would be an understatement of the millennia because that's exactly what he was shocked so to wake him out of his stupor I amplified my spiritual pressure for a split second and watched as my dad went flat on his face afterwards and gave him my lopsided grin knowing he wouldn't attack me…. Yet that is._

"_If it weren't for your birth mother wanting to see you I'd clobber you Percy" my dad said._

_I was shocked my birth mother actually wanted to meet me? Who was she where had she been all this time did I know her? These were the random thoughts running through my mind as I looked at my father_

"_m-my mother is here with you?" I asked slightly scared of meeting her for the first time._

"_Yes she is I believe you first met her after your quest when you were fourteen according to mortal standards anyway" he said with a smile._

_You see the only trait I have of my mother besides her smarts that I was forced to hide when I'm not in battle is a small ring of grey around the irises of my eyes but, according to my father I had met my mother officially when I was fourteen there were only six goddess on the Olympian council that I knew of and two whose eyes were grey or in ones case silver. I know for a fact that Aphrodite isn't my mother she is to stuck up in her looks I know for sure Hera, Hestia, and Demeter are out of the question artemis is out because I am in love with her so the only other goddess I know of no way. I looked at my father to see him grinning from ear to ear as if he had been reading my thoughts which by the mischievous twinkle in his eyes he did so I blushed knowing he heard what I said about my loving artemis so I spoke._

"_I'm going to go out on a limb and say my mom is Athena who is currently standing somewhere around one hundred yards to my right hidden in the shadow of a tree waiting nervously to see how I'd react to being the first natural born son of wisdom and sea?" I asked my father with a lopsided smirk at his gaping like a fish so I spoke loud enough for her to hear me._

"_Come on out mom I know you're hiding I can sense you I'm not mad I can never be mad at my mother" I said as I listened for her reply or her footsteps. I turned my head to my right looking at the woman who gave birth to me with a lopsided smile before walking over to her meeting her in the middle when we were at least three feet away from each other she froze looking me in the eyes tears rolling down her own I sigh in content as I close the distance and wrap her in a bear hug though this is not the only thing that shocks me. What does is the fact that as I hug my mother I see my uncle/ grandfather Zeus, my uncles: Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, diniyous, and Hermes I also saw my aunts Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Artemis though I blushed when I saw artemis and smiled at all of my family being here. As I hugged my mother I sensed something evil coming our way turning from my mother knowing the other gods couldn't see it I jumped into the air just behind my father and swung riptide through the best before it could attack as I did I noticed the approaching figures of my half brother Triton and step mother amphrite. When I landed again dad looked at me with pride and asked if we could spar me being eager to beat the king of the seas in a fight gladly accepted the challenge as our family made room for us before they came izamyi was teaching me to use a technique the minor death gods or shinigami as they like to be called named ban-kai it's the second stage of what she calls a zanpaktou but I wasn't going to use it now not unless things looked bleak. Like riptide dads trident was turned into a zanpaktou named torrent she and riptide got along great but were bitter rivals because our fights always end in a tie not this time I thought this time I was going to win._

_Izamyi being the bright one she is had the idea of making it seem more surreal and like a life or death situation by holding Artemis as a mock execution prisoner which she knew would make me give it my all and had set my family up as opponents in different sectors of a Japanese village I in my turn had the choice of having six companions on this test run of my powers so I chose Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and Katie all looked at me with confusion the only one who understood my current attire was thalia and she seemed to voice the thought's of everyone here._

"_Why are we here Percy?" she asked confused._

"_You're all here in case I need back up" I replied._

"_Back up for what Perce" asked Travis?_

" _A test designed by the Japanese goddess of death izamyi who is teaching me to control some powers given to me by the fates the techniques I learn are mine to teach to those worthy of the title" I explained as I stood with my back to them my shoulder length hair blowing lightly in the breeze._

"_so what's the test Prissy" asked Clarisse?_

"_Rescue mission" was my simple reply._

"_Who" asked Katie?_

"_Artemis" was my only answer._

_To say thalia was shocked would be a vast understatement she had no idea how her mistress got into this mess nor did she know the emotional significance to her cousin that Artemis was when she looked into his eyes all she saw in the once vibrant sea green eyes was a cold and calculating gaze that held only two things, one: determination and two: love but she had no clue as to who that love was directed too. When thalia finally got a good look at her cousin she saw he was in a black Japanese kimono with silver lining where the white should be and a sea green inside when she saw the large cleaver like blade on his back she had assumed that this is what riptide really look like. When I saw thalia looking over my attire I gave her a small smile before I started walking without a word too deep in my own thoughts though I felt them following me waiting for my reaction._

_**Thalia's pov**_

_Okay is this kelp-head serious about milady being captured and that he has to mount a rescue mission to save her I also notice when I looked into his eyes he had streaks of a stormy grey color branching off from the irises it's as if Percy was never a demi-god but something much more. We all stood there watching his retreating form as he walked away from us as soon as we got over our shock we started to follow. Alarms blaring we watched as Percy picked up the pace at the sound of footsteps behind us we were running up a winding staircase just outside of a building leading to the next section when we saw a flash of red and stopped I looked on in shock as Percy gripped the hilt of riptide and blocked Ares broadsword the force of the attack sending him sliding on the balls of his feet in the air as if it were solid ground as he pushed Ares away and gripped the hilt with both hands staring defiantly at the war god I was shocked my only thoughts were 'exactly how strong is Percy now' looking into his sea green eyes I knew what he was thinking the minute we made eye contact. Ares made a slash at Percy as he parried and dodged each strike serving to only infuriate the god of war…_

**Authors Note:**

**Well here is chapter fourteen I am sorry about not updating for so long I had writers block when it came to this story the flashback is longer but I thought I'd leave you with a cliff hanger here most people have asked me to do a flashback explaining how he is a son of sea and wisdom and that is what I shall do it will take time. Chapter 15 will most likely be up in three weeks time part 2 of flashbacks and protection will most likely be 3k words + let me remind you by having my good friend Percy give you a little reminder**

**Percy: Hades no Toby I ain't doing it **

**Me: Do it or I'll erase you from existence or better yet I'll fade Artemis**

**Percy: you touch her I'll kill you**

**Me: (puts my hand on the hilt of the sword on my back) try me fish breath**

**Thalia: does not own pjo hoo or anything other than the plot rick riordian does now excuse me while I break this up. Percy don't you dar- Toby put down that- oww gods damn it that hurt! (She lunges into the fray)**


	15. Chapter 15 flashback and protection pt2

_**Authors note: **___**I really don't mean to take so long with the updates for either one of my stories I'd like to thank a few people if I can get 39 reviews I'll try and update faster.**

**111 none: I did that on purpose to make it a little funnier this chapter should be the same.**

**Percabeth fan extraordinaire: I give my thanks for you giving me at least half of my reviews you're awesome.**

**99hoplite: I'll do my best no immediate guarantees **

**Anonymous: thank you for the idea I think with the current ay this is headed I'll release this little tid bit of chapter twenty mind you it's not the official write yet but annabeth is revealed to have sided with Gaea and the titans hosting the primordial goddess of earth while a revived Luke castellan host the primordial of the sky oranous chaos and the Olympians clear earth in order for Percy to fight without restraint somewhere in the middle a revived sally Jackson Percy's mortal mom ask chaos to send Artemis to him as they are strongest together.**

**Me: oh Percy disclaimer now!**

**Percy: go to Hades Toby it ain't happening**

**Me: don't make me get Artemis on you**

**Percy: you wouldn't? O_O**

**Artemis: someone call? (walks in fiddling with bow string innocently)**

**Thalia: Milady what are you doing here**

**Me: Percy disclaimer or I kick your fish headed ass**

**Percy: rock face shut it (picks up Hades helm of darkness)**

**Thalia: Percy put it down**

**Me: (grabs Zeus's bolt) try me fish stick**

**Artemis: Toby Hastings does not own pjo or hoo rick does please R&R while Thalia and I deal with this.**

**On with the story!**

**Third person**

Everyone watched with baited breath as Percy Jackson and his rangers disappeared only to reappear next to chaos with ten of his rangers holding him back as he struggled in the middle of the circle different types of chains extending as he tossed each person that had a hold of him. The remaining Olympians looked at the scene with scared looks all but Hestia and Zeus who tried to step close to him only to be stopped by chaos as he looked at the young Olympian god with sympathy as he and the rangers bound him in chains only for the restraints to be broken as he approached chaos.

"Open a portal to the void" said Percy.

"I open that portal you'll be stuck there with them" chaos replied.

"I will not leave the woman I love nor my mother and father in there alone!" he exclaimed.

_**Percy's pov**_

As soon as I opened my eyes they widened when I didn't see Artemis I left as soon as I saw everyone looking at me hoping they didn't see the devastated look that crossed my features I left without noticing that eight of my best rangers following me I hadn't noticed I was in an eight trigram restraint field until after we arrive right next to chaos where I began tossing my ranger in different directions as I looked around most of the Olympians had scared looks all but uncle Zeus and aunt Hestia who tried to come closer but both being stopped by chaos. I saw the look in his eyes that look I hate more than anything the look of sympathy and pity as they tried to bind me in chains which I had broken free from in an instant as I approach chaos.

"Open a portal to the void" I said

"I open that portal you and whoever follows you through will be stuck with them I won't allow it you are needed here" chaos replied

I was mad no Hades I was furious does this man not know what my fatal flaw is? I thought as I looked at him eyes a blaze with rage as the air pressure to where we were became denser than what it was forcing all but chaos, Hestia, and Zeus to a knee.

"I will not leave my mother father or the woman I love in the hands of oranous now open a portal to the VOID!" I exclaimed.

Chaos looked at me wide eyed as if no one had ever spoke to him in that manner in truth no one had he was the creator of all and people were scared to even do anything of the sort because they were afraid of being incinerated on the spot.

_**Chaos pov**_

I have never in my eternal life had anyone godling mortal or otherwise talk to me in the way young perseus has today it was commendable and the looks of shock on the others face was priceless I raised my hand as if to incinerate the boy but instead I laughed snapping my fingers opening the portal as Hestia and Zeus stepped forward I spoke.

" I warn you as soon as you get there every faded being will be on you monster titan and god alike Hestia my dear you have to fight this time even with the boys power you won't last long." I said

I looked to Perseus and smiled as I placed my finger on his forehead and doing the same to the other two as I stepped back so did Zeus and Hestia as he grabbed his sword that wrapping unraveling itself as silver and green spiritual pressure began to make itself known.

(Bleach OST – Invasion)

_**No one's pov (3**__**rd**__** person)**_

The Olympians, Chaos, Rangers, and Hunters all watched in awe as the young god was covered in the silver green energy they're eyes widened when the energy disappeared some stand and clutching their throat coughing and hacking as they looked at him as he stood there with a silver kimono blowing in the breeze black outline and green inside riptide's blade was a mixture of silver and green the pummel was wrapped in black and silver leather with the etching of his different domains everyone watched as he turned to his rangers as he pointed at the hunters the rangers nodding in understanding as Perseus, Hestia, and Zeus shot into the portal below them.


	16. Chapter 16 AN

**Authors Note: i am currently having a bit of writers block for certain stories but i am happy to all my reviewers for the awesome ideas and the crazy comments i am glad to have awesome people behind me when it comes to my writing i will be honest with most of you this is the only feasible way to control my pent up emotions and it is the only way i technically approve of doing just that **

**To my Rangers of Perseus fans: chapter 15 is up with a small preview of a possible beginning chapter 20**

**To my Love and And A Bite fans: i am working on chapter seven today i will try to make it a thousand words maybe longer i have no idea but you'll know when i post it i'll have a side note for you**

**To my We are not Alone fans: i am getting stuck every now and again as i write the story writers block sucks for all involved ethan's new name will not be michael as this has a slight crossover of underworld in it so any names you have send them in a review or pm them to me i will use whatever suggestions in a poll as the story goes on the one with the most votes will be the name that i use so thank you.**

**To my McCall Returns fans: chapter three has been posted and was one thousand and twenty four words its my understanding that some of you would like longer chapters and i intend to happily oblige with that request in regards to ALL STORIES as of now chapter four is a slight mystery to me as i have a vague sense of how funeral preparations are done so i will need help with that as well as how to do scotts mom part of the story before her visit to the hospital and the call to scott and his pack so...yeah also i have a few guest with me **

**Scott: you just had to kill my mom huh toby?**

**Me: is it a problem McCall**

**Allison: he's just distraught toby but why did you do it?**

**Me: i have my reasons its part of the plot**

**Percy: quit trying to get me to do the disclaimers gods damn it!**

**Me: JACKSON need i kick your kelp headed ass again **

**Artemis: Damn it percy you do realize he controls our fate?**

**Ethan: Seriously dude don't make him kill us all in our own stories because you refuse to do as he asked**

**Percy: Hades no i will never do one of his disclaimers this i swear on th-**

**Me: if you say river styx i will have artemis raped and killed before i let you Zeus and hestia reach her**

**Hestia: now toby you know you won't do that to a woman **

**Lydia: why are stiles and i together**

**Zeus: i will kill you hastings**

**Me: cool it airhead or you'll be the first immortal to be killed by a mortal**

**Stiles & Scott: BURN!**

**ME:well while zeus gets some ice for his burns and pride i would like to say that these stories will be uploaded as quickly as possible on my profile i have a poll i want completed if i get no votes on the poll i don't continue either story i will write the chapters but they shall not be posted please do the poll R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 flashbacks and protection pt

_**Percy's pov**_

i turned my head to look at my family knowing some i would see again in the days to come and others forever lost to us in the river of time. Turning i looked chaos in the eyes as large ornate doors appear before me my uncle and aunt i took a step forward follow closely by uncle zeus and aunt hestia we shoot through doors with a firery determination. We were ready and i know it is only a prolouge of shit to come and then the final battle will begin my mother believes my sister has gone missing but i know she now host gaea.

_**Zeus pov**_

Ilooked at my grandson/nephew and i couldn't help but be proud of what i saw that look was both a heros intent and a killers determination like i said i've only that look during the giant war when he faced off against gration in what izamyi called a shinigamis shikai. i remember it well.

(flashback)

_Gration had just sent artemis flying through at least ten trees when it happened my nephew stopped just after taking down mimas bane of my son hepheastus when he heard her cry of pain in an instant his body did some strange palpatation and disappeared as he stood there in a silver and green shihakshou his sea green eyes now a hazel green had this deadly instinct in them I heard my son ares gasp and take a step back as if he were afraid of this side of perseus._

_"ares what is it you see?" i asked._

_"we need to get back NOW!"he yelled to all the gods._

_"what is going on that has you so scared of your demigod cousin ARES!"i yelled at my son._

_Turning to look at ares i saw that for the first time in his immortal life my son ares god of war was genuinely afraid to fight. Turning to look back at perseus but he wasn't there upon a second look i spot him standing in front of artemis looking over her wounds just as gration threw a jab at them i hadn't even seen perseus move all i know is his entire left arm was now dissolving into dust as he screamed in pain._

_"didn't your dirt faced mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?"asked perseus_

_The look on grations face was a priceless mix of fear and rage as perseus stood with riptide resting on his shoulder his face devoid of emotion though his eyes said it all 'your dead for hurting her.' My brothers and i watched in pride and awe as thalia,jason,nico,and hazel stood next to perseus in the same shihakshou as he wears i could tell perseus spiritual pressure was more than what he is currently showing and the giant of the hunts next words just made it worse._

_"your dead first then that bitch artemis will be my sex slave along with her precious hunters" the giant boasted._

_i saw my son daughter niece and nephew smirk just as i felt myself being crushed under an emense pressure as i noticed perseus eyes glow with a silver green light. i heard _

_"damn you "nico said._

_"dumbass giant really "hazel said._

_"shouldn't have said that shit"jason continued._

_"now hes gonna kill you now hes gonna kill you "thalia sing songed ._

_This is strange what did thalia mean when she said ' hes gonna kill you' I looked over at my nephew and saw that he wasn't with his cousins he had charged the giant of the hunt and cut him to peices I blinked once and he was back with the others and gration was back in tartarus._

(Flashback ends)

_**AUTHORS NOTE:The third installment in flasbacks and protection sorry in advance about it being short but this is but a prelude of shit to come**_

_**Percy-your stupid toby**_

_**Me-I will kill you off fish head keep fuckin wit me**_

_**Artemis-PERCY STOP RIGHT NOW! **_

_**(draws my sword)**_

_**Percy-draws riptide**_

_**Thalia-not AGAIN!**_

_**Artemis- Percy drop the sw-**_

_**Thalia-Toby put it do-**_

_**(WE CHARGE EACH OTHER)**_

_**Thalia & Artemis-toby hastings does not own pjo or hoo all rights belong to rick Excuse us we gotta seperate these two **_


	18. Chapter 18 AN

_**Authors note: okay some of this i know is fucking confusing as shit my head was not in the right place when i first began so i'm going to give you a general run down of the plot line and the background for some of the characters in this story**_

_**Sally Jackson: is said to be a clear sighted mortal in my story that is not the case she is the daughter of thor odinson and hestia this is before hestia's oath the ancient laws forbid a mix of the parthenon so she was sent to america to live with a Robert Jackson who died some years later.**_

_**you all should know what the myths say of hestia but i will explain anyway.**_

_**Hestia: is the eldest child of kronos and rhea and therefore the rightful heir to the throne she is peaceful and detests violence but will fight should her home and family be in danger.**_

_**Thor: is the son of odin heir to the throne of asgard father of sally jackson and rumored husband of hestia guardian of earth norse god of thunder his only weapon is a hammer mjolnir.**_

**_Poseidon_**_**: god of the seas the earthshaker storm bringer father of horses and father to perseus achilles orion jackson supposed rival of athena again in my story not the case**_

_**Athena: goddess of wisdom war and battle strategy mother of perseus and annabeth percy is the first natural born son of athena therefore he is her most powerful child.**_

_**Percy:is the son of poseidon and athena sea and wisdom you know his titles as a god i will not relist them.**_

_**in 1993 Zeus found out about athena being pregnant and this being her first natural immortal child he feared the boy and told athena and poseidon to send the child to the mortal world before he was even born athena refused so zeus leveled his bolt to her face and told her to send him to the mortal world or he'll kill her and the child Athena and poseidon fearing for their son they flashed out of the olympian throne room to motauk beach where they found a woman **__**Sally**__** crying because she had a miscarriage and her husband divorced her so they gifted her their unborn son making him not only a child of greece and rome **__**poseidon somehow managed to combine his aspects**__** but also a child of the aesir athena then began having brain children sending them to camp halfblood not realizing her son would soon arrive in the years to come.**_

_**do i really need to explain his first four quest leading to the second titan war and his first refusal of his birth right i will say he did it to teach annabeth things she never knew not because he was in love with her as i said in the earlier chapter dealing with aphrodite that woman is SICK I TELL YOU! anywho they bonded were thick as thieves the campers had thought they were dating it was an act to get the camp to leave them alone.**_

_**Now if i said athena hated annabeth i apologize and will fix that error she does not hate annabeth the plan was for the supposed it couple of the campers were to 'break up' and for percy to accept godhood and show aphrodite what really matters and to give her a taste of the pain she causes so many people and he did wonderful the pain mentioned in chapters after was not of heartbreak but of sadness that he scared artemis little correction when i did i believe it was chapter three i put moon goddess instead of maiden goddess it is supposed to say maiden goddess giants and gea have been defeated and uranus has awoken and re awoke gea as well as his giant and titan children to oppose the gods at that point chaos comes in siding with the gods after percy saves three of the four most important people in his life and thor gives up his position as earths guardian the battles in the void the land of the faded will be told in short clips in the next flash back and protection as a gift percy gives artemis two children naturally but a virgin birth so that it doesn't mess with her maiden oath.**_

_**Basically how i intend to have this end is artemis and percy married as king and queen of the hunt and demi-gods due to the law made courtesy of chaos that married god shall share power. i am sorry for greatly confusing you i hope this clears that up**_


End file.
